Digi-Trip
by Ava Chick
Summary: Nicole, Rabbit Rose, and Trinity plan a trip for a couple of friends and the Digi-gang to Bush Gardens, Tampa Florida. Who knows what can happen?


Digi-Trip  
  
"Where should we go?" Nicole asked. She, Rabbit Rose, and Trinity were discussing about a trip for the gang and some other friends. "Six Flags?"  
"I did that," Rabbit Rose replied.  
"Disneyland?"  
"Kate did it," Trinity said.   
"Disney WORLD!"   
"It would be copying her," Trinity advised.  
"What about Bush Gardens?"  
"Which one?" Trinity asked.  
"Virginia."  
"Why not Florida?" RR asked.  
"Cause my grandma lives in Virginia and she's not far from there."  
"Florida." RR and Trinity said.   
"Who should we invite?" Nicole asked. She grabbed a piece of paper.  
"The gang," RR said.  
"Yeah, we have to."   
  
*A situation between author and author* "Why Bush Gardens?" RR asks Ava Chick.  
"Cuz it's the only one nobody's done yet."   
"Oh."   
*This concludes the situation between author and author*  
  
"How bout Ally and Jenny?" Trinity asked. (A/N Author's characters.)   
"No!" Nicole shouted.   
"Why?"   
"Jenny's too young right now, and Ally and I would fight!"   
"So?" RR asked.   
"Okay, Ally can come. But Jenny would be three right now."  
"Ally's fine!" Trinity said.   
"Who else?"   
"Pally Mon, Tala-chan, Nicole-chan..." Trinity started.  
"THAT'S ME, YA IDIOT!!" Nicole shouted.   
"Oops, sorry. But still, Pally Mon and Tala-chan can come."   
"Yeah. How many does that make?" RR asked.   
"Well, the gang is eight, plus Ally, that's nine. Then us three, that's fourteen. Then Pally Mon and Tala-chan, sixteen people." Nicole replied.  
"Any others?" Trinity asked.  
"That's all for now. Besides, we're not going until Saturday, and today's only Thursday. If we tell some of the others, they might come," Nicole replied.   
"It's fourteen coming, dummy! You added wrong," RR remarked.   
"Well, sorry!"Nicole answered. "What about the Digimon?"   
"NO!" RR yelled.  
"They don't need to come." Trinity said.   
"Fairymon's going to come, no doubt, she's always with Ally," Nicole said.  
  
**  
Trinity's watching Ava Chick type that.  
"You're the author, you can change that part," She commented.   
"Oh, yeah. I think I will. Thanks Trin-chan!" Ava Chick replied.  
"You're welcome!"  
**  
"I'll have to pry Fairymon from Ally, somehow." Nicole said.  
"Get Dai-chan's magic pencil!" RR yelled.  
"Shudaup!" Nicole said.   
"Then, what about Chunky and her Harpoons? [A/N: They're straws.]"  
"Shut up, Rose."   
"Then, how about what's his name and the Panty-stealer 3000?"  
"SHUT THE HECK UP RABBIT ROSE!" Nicole barked.  
"Sorry."   
"You know, you were messing with the author, Rose," Trinity said.  
"Oops. I forgot." RR said.   
"Oh! We can't forget Meg, Miki, and Rei!" Trinity shouted.   
"And Alex-chan and Trevor!" RR said. The two smiled at Nicole.   
"Of course, they are going to come!" Nicole said.   
"What about Warren?" Trinity asked.  
"That's all of the kids, uh, preteens/teens from our ml, Trinity," Nicole said. "How many does that make, oh mighty mathematic person, Rabbit Rose?"   
"We had fourteen before S-chan over there started shouting names. With Meg, Miki, and Rei, that's seventeen. Then Alex-chan and Trevor, that nineteen, and Warren ties it up to twenty." RR replied.  
"I AM NOT SARAH! IT'S TRINITY!" Trinity shouted.  
"I did that to annoy you," RR said.   
"Do you have a calculator somewheres, RR?" Nicole asked.  
"Yes, here in my hand." She replied.  
"So that's how you did it," Trinity said.  
"Can we please, quit fighting. I need to get a list of everybody's name, no screen name," Nicole said. "Hey! I bet you didn't include us in the math!" RR's face went blank.  
"Uh, uh. 23 people!" She shouted, nervously.  
"Not people, kids/pre-teens/teens," Trinity said. "23, dang."  
"I GOT YA BOTH!" Nicole shouted.  
  
**  
Meg-chan (RR) and Trinity smacked the author.  
"All right, you ask for it," Ava Chick said.  
**  
  
Nicole's younger, seven-year-old sister Melissa, came in.  
"Oooooooooh! A big bunny! (She's referring to Rabbit Rose) Nicole can I have her?" Melissa asked.  
"Sure!" Nicole said, smiling slyly. Melissa jumped and hugged RR.  
  
**  
"You meany!" Meg-chan said.  
"Hey, I have a right! You smacked me!" Ava Chick said.  
"Uh, oh. I think I just heard your sisters get back!" Trinity cried. "Get in Ava Chick's closet!"   
**  
  
"GET HER OFF OF ME!" RR shouted.  
"MOM! MELISSA'S IN MY ROOM!"Nicole yelled.  
"MALISSA! GET OUT OF HER ROOM THIS INSTANCE" yelled Mrs. Hughes.  
"But MOM! She's got a big bunny in here!" Melissa said. Nicole shoved Melissa out of her room.  
"That was mean!" Trinity said.  
"You haven't had to share a room with her and have her jump on your stomach," Nicole replied.  
  
**  
(In Ava Chick's closet)  
Meg-chan: I hope she hasn't forgotten about us.  
Trinity: Ditto.  
*I'm happily typing away*  
**  
  
"Ouch," Trinity replied.  
"Ooh," RR said.   
"Of course, she and one of the others act like Gatomon, and use their fingernails as claws. Man, I still got marks," Nicole said.  
"Which ones? I only know Brittany and Melissa," announced Trinity.  
"I know Hannah and Melissa," RR stated.  
"Britt and Lissa," Nicole answered.  
"Huh?" RR and Trinity looked at each other.   
"B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y AND M-E-L-I-S-S-A!" Nicole spelled out. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
"You already did," Brittany said, opening the door, then shutting it.  
"Tomorrow, we'll buy the tickets and get the gang here." Nicole said.   
"Well, we got everything done for now," RR said.  
"And there's nothing left to do but..." Trinity started.  
"Play video games!" Hannah said opening the door.   
"Get out of here, Hannah!" Nicole said, throwing a pillow at her. Hannah shut the door, and the pillow hit the door.  
  
**  
"Nicole! [a/n: author's real name.] Transfer that to your laptop and get out of here!" Ava Chick's mom said.  
"Okay, okay," The author replies.  
(In the closet.)  
"Finally," Trinity comments.  
"Melissa, get your sleeping bag out of my closet!" Ava Chick cries. Meg-chan and Trinity look below them.  
"Uh, oh." The two said.  
"Here it is," Melissa says opening the door. She closes it and leaves.  
"Phew," Meg-chan says.  
"Ou ca et me down ow," Trinity mumbles.  
"What did you say?" Meg-chan pulls the comforters of the 14-year-old girl on the shelf.  
"I said, 'YOU CAN GET ME DOWN NOW!" Trinity shouts. Someone opens the door. The girls gulp.  
"Hi guys!" It's the author. Trinity and Meg-chan fall backwards, anime style.  
**  
  
"Sleep...me..need...SLEEP!" Nicole shouted.  
"It would be the best," RR said.   
"Twenty people," Trinity says.  
"I don't have extra sleeping bags." Nicole said.  
"I got mine!" RR said, whipping hers out.  
"I got an air bed!" Trinity said, blowing her's up.  
"Hey! How did you get one?" RR asked.  
"I got here on time, DUH!" Trinity blurts.  
"How was I supposed to know it was at seven?! One of my brothers blocked out half of the conversation!" RR complained.  
"Sorry," Trinity said.  
"First come, first serve."  
  
Next morning...  
"Nicole! You have some guests! Uh, a lot of guests!" Brittany shouted. Nicole shout out of bed.  
"Morning, sleepy head!" RR said.  
"You've been in here the whole time I was asleep? You could have gotten you some food," Nicole said. "And, what time is it?"  
"We did get food," Trinity said, showing her a plate of half-eaten pancakes.  
"And it's almost twelve, noon," RR said.  
"Oh, crap, don't let them in here!" Nicole said, getting out of bed to get dressed.  
"And this is Nicole's room," Brittany said, opening the door to the room. The gang, (Digi-destin), walked in.  
"And that's Nicole!" Trinity said, pointing to the still-in-nightgown Nicole. Nicole, surprised, picked up a pillow.  
"If all of you guys don't get out now, I will throw pillows at everyone!" Nicole threaten. Brittany grabbed T.K. and Kari, and ran.  
"That means 'GET OUT NOW!' Trinity said, grabbing Tai. RR ran out grabbing Matt and Izzy. The rest followed.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
Nicole came out of her room, now dressed.  
"Hi, sleepy head," Tai remarked. Ally handed Nicole a pillow, and Nicole shot it at Tai. Tai ducked, and it hit Joe.  
"I'm sorry, Joe!" Nicole gasped. Joe grabbed the pillow and hit Tai.  
"Ow!" Tai complained.  
"Thank you!" Some kids said.  
"My mom's going to be back, soon. We need to get out of here," Nicole said.  
"We already got plane tickets, for you, Sleepy Head," Matt said. Tai took the pillow and hit Matt.   
"Britt, why are you still here?" Ally asked.  
"Cuz I told Mom that I was going with you," Brittany replied. Nicole and Ally fell backwards, again, anime style.  
  
**  
"Thanks for putting me in there!" Brittany said.  
"Why did you anyway?" Meg-chan asked.  
"Cuz I had to, at some point or another," Ava Chick replied.   
**   
  
"Well, she has to now," Nicole said.  
"And so does her character," Ally added.  
"Not Jo!" Joe said. A small girl came in. "NOOOO!" The girl jumped on Joe's lap.  
"Get off of Joe!" Ally and Nicole screamed. Brittany grabbed Jo.   
"Come on. Help me pack," she said.  
"They are a pain," Nicole said.  
"More to me and Joe than anybody," Matt remarked.   
"She's our sister!" T.K. said.   
"I bet it's fun!" Kari commented.  
"No, it's not," Matt said.   
"You know I want her out of this story, but Brittany's threatening to delete it!" Nicole said.   
"Oh." Tai said.   
"Well, who's going to drive?" Nicole said. The door bell rang and Warren and Trevor walked in.  
Everyone looked at each other and said, "Warren."  
"What are you talking about?" Warren asked.  
  
A bus flew over a hill.  
"Do you think you could be any carefuller?" T.K. shouted.  
"It would be more careful!" Trinity shouted.  
"Quit talking about English at a time like this!" Nicole yelled.  
"I'm trying but I never drove a bus before!" Warren answered them.  
"EWW! SOMETHING'S IN THE FLOOR!" Mimi yelled. Everybody drew their legs up quickly.  
"What is it?" Sora asked.   
"SOMEBODY HURLED!" Brittany cried.   
"WARREN STOP! JOE PUKED!" Nicole shouted.  
"Which one?" Warren asked.   
"THE GUY!" The rest but Joe screamed. The bus came to an earsplitting stop. The whole gang, but Joe, Nicole, Trinity, Warren, RR, and Trevor, got off.   
"Get the stuff out of the emergency kit," Nicole said. She handed Joe a paper towel.   
"Thanks," he said.  
"I shoulda known you where allergic to bus rides," RR said. Nicole threw the roll of paper towels at her.   
"You're messing with the author again," Trinity remarked.  
"Well, she could write that we didn't have the bus ride, and we were there already there!" RR shouted.  
"You're going to get it if you don't stop!" Trevor said.  
"And she could have written that Brittany went with her mom!" RR shouted.  
"Shut the heck up, Rabbit Rose!" Warren said, trying to sweep the barf up.  
"AND THAT JO DIDN'T JUMP ON JOE!" RR yelled.  
All of a sudden, RR was in the hotel room, in Florida, locked in.   
"Crap, why did I open my big mouth?" RR shouted.  
  
"Well, that took care of her," Nicole said. The rest of the kids filed on the bus. This time, Alex-chan, Meg, Rei, and Miki got on with them.  
"Hi guys!" Nicole said.   
"Who's drivin'?" Alex-chan asked. The rest of them, but Meg, Miki, and Rei, looked at Warren.  
"Then only reason we stopped 'cause of his driving, and that Joe puked," Nicole answered.  
"It stinks!" Mimi complained.   
"Wait a sec, Nicole. Since you're the author, why don't you type..." Trevor started. Nicole grabbed her laptop.  
"I'm working on that!" Nicole said, typing, 'All of a sudden the group was standing outside the hotel.'  
"Thanks!" The group said, to Trevor and Nicole.  
"You're welcome," The two replied.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" yelled a couple of girls.   
"Tala-chan! Stacey! You made it!" Nicole yelled.  
"We thought you were going to drive the bus to pick us up!" Tala-chan said.  
"Joe got sick!" Meg said.   
"Aw, poor baby," Tala-chan said, running to Joe.  
"You're messing with the author's man!" Stacey said.   
"So, Joe's mine!" Tala-chan shouted.   
"Yeah right!" Nicole and Ally said. The two looked at each other.  
"Not this time, Ally!" Nicole yelled. Ally just hung her head. Tala-chan looked at Nicole.  
"Joe's mine and you know it!" She shouted.   
"No way!" Nicole yelled.   
"I bet you ten dollars that Nicole wins," Stacey said to Alex-chan.  
"I don't wanta bet," Alex-chan complained.  
"Bet, or I'll get Dai-chan's pencil!" Stacey said.  
"Okay, okay. I bet on Tala-chan, even though she's going to get her butt kicked," Alex-chan said.  
"I say that Nicole's going to get Joe," Tai said to Matt.  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
"Tala-chan's messin' with the author. Remember Rabbit Rose?" Tai asked.  
"Oh. NICOLE'S GOING TO WIN, TALA! WHY NOT JUST GIVE UP NOW?" Matt screamed.   
"No, I want a fight!" Tala-chan said, making a fist.  
"Oh, you want a fight?" Nicole said. Tala-chan started for Nicole but disappeared.  
  
"OUCH!" RR yelled.   
"Oops. One second I was heading for Nicole, next, I hit you. ARGH! IT'S MEG-CHAN!" Tala-chan yelled.  
"NICOLE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" RR shouted.  
  
"Where is Tala-chan?" Tai asked.  
"In one of the hotel rooms. I think she just hit Rose on accident," Nicole replied.  
"You owe me!" Stacey said, to Alex-chan.  
"Aw, man!" Alex-chan said, handing Stacey ten bucks.   
"Oh, I got mail. Oh, boy. Sorry, Joe." Nicole said. Tala-chan reappeared.  
"You saw my e-mail, didn't you?" Tala-chan said.  
"Why else would I bring you back?!" Nicole replied. "You win. This time."   
"Groovy!! I GOT JOE!" Tala-chan said, hugging Joe. Joe mouthed 'Why?' and Nicole just bit her lip.   
"Ha! Give me my twenty bucks!" Alex-chan said.   
"Twenty?!" Stacey yelled.  
"The bet was ten, you have to give me my bet and yours!" Alex-chan said.  
"Oh, poo." Stacey said, handing her the twenty dollars.  
"Can I have a room with Matt?" Miki asked. Some eyes widen.   
"Uh, oh," Nicole blurted. Matt jumped behind Nicole.  
"Help me!" he cried. Trevor, Joe, T.K., Tai, Izzy, Warren, Sora, Brittany, Jo, and Mimi started over that way.  
"Uh, hu! Matt's mine, Miki!" Rei yelled.   
"If he's anybody's, he's mine!" Mimi yelled.  
"Hold on!" Nicole grabbed her laptop again. She typed, 'All of a sudden, the three girls were in the hotel in separate rooms.'  
"That was close," Kari said.   
"Closer than you think," Nicole said.   
"What about rooms?" Matt asked. "Please, I don't want to share a room with them!"  
"Don't worry," Nicole said.   
"Hey! Hey, wait for me!" cried a girl.  
"NeetuSora!" Nicole said, running to meet her friend.  
"Huh?" Sora said.   
"How bout for now, you're called Zara," Nicole whispered.  
"Okay," Zara answered.   
"Guys, this is Zara. That's Meg; Trevor; Warren, the terrible bus driver; you know Brittany; Jo; Alex-chan; Stacey, Tala-chan, and Miki, Rei, and Rabbit Rose are somewhere in the hotel," Nicole said.   
"Hi!" Zara said.  
"Hi," The rest replied.   
"Here is the room order. Meg, you, Jo, girl one, Zara, and Stacey share a room. Tala-chan, oh. Wait a sec," Nicole grabbed her laptop and in a second, Mimi, Miki, RR, and Rei were back.  
"Mimi, you, Miki, RR, and Rei share a room," Nicole said. "Tala-chan, you Alex-chan, Kari, and Brittany share a room. I'll share a room with Ally and Trinity. Warren, you, Trevor, T.K., and Izzy share a room. And Tai, you Matt and Joe share a room. I got the keys right here, let's get our rooms."  
  
**  
"You know what you did?" Meg-chan said.  
"What?" Ava Chick asked.  
"You put all the Matt lovers in a room together."  
"Not all of them."  
**  
Two hours later...  
"Nicole! Please! I can't stand this any longer! Could I share a room with you?" Mimi asked.  
"Why?!"   
"There is a big fight between Miki, Rose, Rei, Brittany, and Zara!" Mimi said. Nicole and Mimi ran to the room. Brittany had just punched RR. Miki and Rei were pulling each others hair, and Zara had just gotten knocked unconscious.   
"All right, who started it?!" Nicole yelled. RR, Rei, Miki, and Mimi pointed at Brittany.   
"Brittany?!" Nicole said. "All right, you're going home!" Nicole grabbed her laptop, and Britt was gone. Jo walked.  
"Hey, where's Britt?" Jo asked.  
"She at home, Joely. Why don't you join her?" Nicole said. Jo disappeared. "Anybody who starts another fight, GOES HOME! Understand?" The girls, besides Zara, shook their heads. "Now, help me get Zara on the bed, Mimi, tell Warren to order about seven pizzas with cheese."   
  
"Okay, Seven pizzas with cheese got it," Warren said, pulling out his cell phone. Izzy pulled out his laptop.  
"What are you going to do?" Trevor asked.  
"I'm going to take control of this fic!" Izzy said. Mimi and Meg, who had been watch the TV with Warren, Trevor, Izzy, and T.K., grabbed Izzy.   
"Trevor, take his laptop!" Meg yelled. Trevor took the laptop and ran into the hallway.  
"NICOLE!" Trevor yelled.  
"What?" Nicole asked, walking into the hallway.  
"Izzy...'bout...to...take...control...of...fic!" Trevor got out.   
"Bring Izzy here," Nicole said. Trevor handed Nicole the laptop, and went and got Mimi, Meg, and Izzy.  
"Izzy, I will keep your laptop until we get done with trip," Nicole said. Izzy started crying. Meg and Mimi took him back to the room.  
  
Forty-five minutes later...  
"Hey, you said the pizza would be here in thirty minutes, or it would be free! It's free!" Warren said.  
"Sorry, here," said the guy, handing over the pizza. Nicole, RR, Trinity, Tala-chan, Alex-chan, Stacey, Miki, Rei, Zara, who had just woken up, Ally, Sora, and Mimi looked in the hallway, to see where the pizza smell came from.  
"Yum food!" Every girl got two pieces, leaving two pizzas for the guys.   
"Well," Trevor said.   
"Pigs," Tai commented.  
"If you remember, there are a lot more girls then boys," Izzy started.  
"SHUT UP, IZZY!" The guys yelled.  
"Sorry."  
  
Next morning.  
"Can we ride Roman Rapids first?" T.K. and Kari asked.  
"Sure," Nicole replied.  
"Why would you want to get wet, when there are all those roller-coasters there?" Tai asked.   
"I hate roller-coasters," Nicole said in reply.  
"Us, too!" T.K. and Kari said.   
"Escape to Pompelli!" Sora said.  
"I've never rode it before," half of the kids said.   
"Who's driving?" Ally asked.  
"Not Warren," Nicole replied.  
"I can drive!" Tala-chan said. "I just got my learner's permit!" She showed Nicole the permit.  
"Okay, she's driving."  
  
Later...  
"Man, you drive better than Warren!" Matt said.  
"Hey!"   
"Thanks," Tala-chan replied.  
"Hey, Nicole. You've got to ride this ride I saw earlier," Joe said.  
"Okay, why don't we all ride it?" Nicole said.   
"Sure."  
"Yeah."  
"Fine by me."  
"Let's go!" T.K. yelled. The group started into a sprint.   
"Apollo's Chariot! I can't believe you!" Nicole yelled, as soon as they got in line.   
"No turning back now!" Zara said.   
"We're at the front of the line!" Rei yelled.   
"Oh, gosh."  
  
At the biggest drop, (which is 270 ft, going at 73 mph.)  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Nicole yelled. (Everyone else is screaming, 'OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!")  
  
Everyone got of the ride, Joe threw up, and everyone started at Nicole.  
"Voice hurts. Too intense. I wanta do that again!" She yelled. She coughed, because her voice hurt, so did everyone else's.   
"Roman Rapids, now!" T.K. said. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Hey, Kari, I'll carry you there!" Ally offered.   
"Sure," Kari replied. Ally picked her up.   
"Well, let's go!"   
"Hey, these rides are all the rides at Bush Gardens, Williamsburg!" Trinity said. Nicole and Warren started to whistle.   
"We musta taken the wrong turn at Knoxville," Warren said.   
"You did that on purpose!" RR said. Nicole smiled. RR chased Nicole all the way to Roman Rapids, (Talk about a couple of miles.) with the rest following.  
"Okay, can we ride something now?" Stacey asked.   
"Yes, we can," Alex-chan said. "ROMAN RAPIDS!" Everyone piled into the line.  
  
Afterwards, (A/N: I haven't been on this ride since I was five.)   
"I'm soaked!" Mimi cried.  
"So is everyone else!" Matt said.   
"Can we go on Aphengeist now?" Zara asked.  
"I'm not going on it!" Joe said.  
"I'm ready to go home," Kari said. (It's about nine at night. They've ridden a bunch more rides than I have said.)   
"Good thing I brought Izzy's computer!" Nicole said, pulling it out.   
"Wha? YOU TOOK YOUR BACKPACK ON THE RIDES! IT'S GOING TO BE RUINED!" Izzy said. 'Beep'. "Huh?"  
"I put it in plastic bubble wrap so it wouldn't get wet," Nicole said. Instantly, the kids were at the front of the hotel.  
  
**  
Meg-chan: Do you still have Izzy's laptop.  
Ava Chick: I'm working with it right now, aren't I?  
Meg-chan *grabs phone*: Hey, Izzy? I know where your laptop.....Hey!   
Ava Chick *swings phone-line and whistles*: Sorry, wrong number.  
**  
  
Next Morning...  
Nicole, Trinity, and RR were back at Nicole's house. The others had gone home and the three fell asleep.  
"Phrup. BOOM!" The girls woke up to somebody playing Nicole's saxophone.  
"I'm glad you guys are awake, cuz we got to go, NOW!" Ally said walking into Nicole's room.   
"Oh, man. I'm late. See ya, guys," and with that, Nicole ran out the door.  
  
A/N: I do not own the Digi-gang, Trinity, Brittany, Meg-chan, Meg, Rabbit Rose (RR), Alex-chan, Tala-chan, Stacey, Warren, Trevor, Jo (Joely), Zara (NeetuSora), Miki, Rei, Kate, Hannah, Melissa, or my mom. These guys are friends, siblings (and/or parents), characters used by permission (except Kate and family.). I do own Nicole (which is me in the fic), Ally, and Jenny and you may not use them without permission.   
Ava Chick ^_^   



End file.
